one_piecereachfortheskyfandomcom-20200213-history
Yajuu Yajuu no Mi/Monkey Switch Techs
Overview Rio’s third ability and the most combat orientated one that he only uses when he gets serious against his opponent. Also the most complicated of the many powers Rio has under his belt and the one that requires the most concetration to even utilize. Beast Switch: Monkey (獣モード猿 Bīsutosuitchi: Sējimonkī) is a switch that can utilize one hundred percent of Rio’s fighting capability as it increases the swiftness of Rio’s punches, the agility of his flips, and the precision of his kicks. Rio has reserved this form for special occasions whenever he is pushed back against someone who is a match against his normal state. Along with increasing his combat ability, the form gives him the gymnastic ability of a monkey and makes his fighting style focused and planned out, rather than wild and extreme. This is the only form that Rio does not have complete mastery over due to the fact that Wukong's willpower greatly suprasses that of his own, so whenever he goes into this form he takes on Wukong's persona and literally becomes him, just in Rio's body. He takes on Wukong's speech patterns, his mannerisms, and even his signature laugh when he uses with switch, greatly surprising his enemies. Techniques Wukong Style These are a list of techniques that Rio's mentor, Wukong taught to him during his training on Penica Island. All of Wukong's moves are read in Italian instead of the traditional japanese. *'Difesa Assoluta' (絶対防衛, Difesa Assoluta, literally meaning "Absolute Defence"): An impenetrable defence that Wukong creates by moving his hands and torso to create the appearance of a sphere. Once established, any and all incoming attacks are instantly seen by Rio which allows him to effectively block, parry, or dodge any form of attack that enters the sphere. Though he cannot attack when he uses this, it allows him to redirect/stop any incoming attack coming his way and lets him gather enough time to think of a counter strategy against his opponent. *'Stile Wukong: Tempesta Di Rotolamento' (悟空スタイル, Stile Wukong:Tempesta Di Rotolamento, literally meaning "Wukong Style: Rolling Storm"): A technique that Wukong taught Rio during his childhood that later became known as one of his favorite move to pull off whenever he uses this mode. Soaring into the air with incredible air time, Rio uses the sheer momentum from a kick he launches to continuously spin a complete three hundred and sixty degrees. Due to the force of the spins, he creates a tornado around himself that has enough destructive power to blow away his opponents. This technique is also a great asset to him whenever he needs to make an escape as he can blow away his pursuers surrounding him and escape through the air. *'Stile Wukong: Turnocasa Axe' (大振り槍,'' Stile Wukong: Turnocasa Axe,'' literally meaning "Wukong Style: Roundhouse Axe"): A variation of the Rolling Tornado in which instead of jumping into the air, Rio crouches down and leaps forward. From this, he lands one of his hands on the ground and spins his entire body on that one arm. Using the momentum from the spin, he lets go and thanks to the force of the spin, he extends his legs out together and slams his opponent with this devastating attack. *'Stile Wukong: Atomico Goccia': (ックドロッ,'' Stile Wukong: Atomico Goccia'', literally meaning "Wukong Style: Atomic Drop"): A signature of the Wukong Style that is one of Rio's favorite moves to pull off. Closing in on his enemy, Rio delivers a swift frontal kick to his opponent's chin that launches them into the air. Following this, Rio will drop onto both of his hands and push off them, boosting himself up to match his now air borne enemies altitude and will be directly parallel behind them. To finish, he will grab their torso from behind and then spin himself rapidly towards the ground and at the last second, lets go of them and lets the force of the spin along with gravity plumet them into the floor. Monkey Art These are a list of techniques that Rio himself came up with under Wukong's advice. *'Ombra Echo' (悟空スタイル, Ombra Echo, literally meaning "Shadow Echo"): An original technique created by Rio himself that differs from the Wukong Style. By using the swiftness that this mode bestows upon him, Rio is able to create multiple "after images" of himself that are perfectly replicated to the original. This technique is incredibly useful for confusing an enemy and allowing Rio to gain a sneak attack when his enemy is still trying to figure out which one is the real one. Gallery Sage Monkey Switch - Blocking Attacks.gif|Absolute Defence Sage Monkey Switch - Reflexes.gif|The Swiftness and Reflexes of Sage Switch Sage Monkey Switch - Superior Dodging.gif|Dodging Ability of Sage Switch Lotus Pile Driver.gif|Lotus Driver Trivia Site Navigation Category:Reach For The Sky